


Dog Tags

by Cheshagirl



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Dog Tags, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, soft, syverson being a big softy for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: He wasn't a romantic, that's what Syverson liked to argue, but you knew better. Especially when he looks at you like that in your dress.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Original Female Character(s), Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Really been itching to write short /reader oneshots, especially with Henry Cavill's characters. Plus Syverson doesn't have many fics about him
> 
> if you liked this fic leave a comment! Or if you want to request something check out my tumblr: cheshawrites

“You’re lookin’ good, bug.” Syverson’s voice drops deliciously low, and you can feel it rumble in his chest that he has pressed up against your back. Syverson had been invited to a military gala that was handing out awards to soldiers so naturally, he begged you to come along. Just for him, you’d gotten dolled up, long satin dress the color of a deep ocean and hair pinned up, something you had spent the last hour working on. You feel his large fingers toy at the skin of your back left exposed, edging down toward your zipper. 

“Sy, stop it,” With a huff, you swat his hands away. You’re met with a deep chuckle and he steps back. You can see him in the mirror, watching you with such adoration that butterflies erupt in your stomach. Then his eyes widen and he seems to jump like he was pinched. You begin to ask what’s wrong but he lumbers from the room quicker than you could say anything. 

“Sy?” You call out, carefully making your way to the hallway, peering from the doorway of your shared bedroom. 

“Just a minute!” He booms. You can hear him somewhere in the living room rummaging through for _something_. Then, he rounds the corner and approaches you, slightly breathless but beaming triumphantly. 

“I got you something,” Syverson explains, gently guiding you back toward the mirror and squaring you around to face it. “Close your eyes, bug.”

You do as he says without hesitation, waiting with bated breath for whatever your lover had to present. The sudden shock of cold metal across your collarbone startles you. Syverson grumbles a few curses under his breath as you feel him fumbling with something at the back of your neck, and you laugh at his frustration. He always did complain that his hands were too big to handle most things gracefully. 

“Ok,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss behind your ear. “Open up.”

You open your eyes slowly, almost too anxious to see what he’d decorated you with. Your breathing falters at the silver hanging around your neck. Dog tags, _his_ dog tags. 

“Oh… Sy I can’t-” You start, choking out your words.

“Yes, you can.” He reassures, kissing your hair and wrapping his arms around your waist. “I want you to have ‘em, means more to me seein’ you wear ‘em than if I just had ‘em layin’ around.”

You suppose he’s right, he was never one to wear necklaces or any kind of jewelry, so he’d had his dog tags stashed away in one of his drawers for a while. Still, you couldn’t help but feel like you didn’t deserve to wear these. He turns you around to face him, smiling down at you with and loving expression. 

“Stop overthinkin’, bug.” He teases, rubbing your arms comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry,” You sigh, leaning into his chest. “I just don’t think I’m worthy of these.”

“Like fuckin’ Thor’s hammer?” He scoffs, but you can tell he’s amused with you. “Sweetheart, if you’re carryin’ these around then you’ll always have me close, and that’s what I want. That’s why I keep a photo of you with me.” 

“Right,” You have to look away as emotion swells in your chest. He was always a bit of a romantic, even if he argued he wasn’t every chance he got. His dog tags sit heavy on your chest, but they offer you a feeling of warmth and protection. 

“Thank you,” You wipe away any tears before they fall and then lean up, kissing Syverson. His beard tickles but his lips are warm and pliant against yours. His hands grip your waist, spanning over them and tugging you closer. When you finally part for air he beams down at you, absolutely enamored. 

“We don’t have to go to the party, right?” Syverson rises an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Sy!” You break away with a laugh, calling to him as you leave the room. “You’re insatiable!”

“Only for you, bug!” He calls back, but you can hear him hurrying to follow you as sway through your house, dog tags tinkling against your chest.


End file.
